King
King (キング Kingu) is the S-Class rank 7 superhero for the Hero Association. Appearance King has slightly long, blonde, brushed back hair along with three long scars on the left side of his face. He wears a turtleneck sweater, has sunken cheeks, a defined jawline and a squarish chin. Notably, a loud drumming sound may be heard in his proximity. Personality King is able to appear to remain calm in threatening situations as well as put out an extremely threatening aura. Despite the intimidating personality King projects, he is actually a coward and an otaku. He has been shown to get very excited about buying a dating game. History In his childhood, King had won several video game tournaments. At some point within the past 1.5-3 years, King was attacked by the Octopus Claw Man, receiving his characteristic three scars as a result, but is saved by Saitama, who was training to be a hero at the time. Saitama would go on to save his life five more times by destroying the monsters in his vicinity, Vaccine Man among them, but King would always, and unintentionally, get the credit. The Hero Association, capitalizing on the reputation of his strength, made him an S-Class hero without having to take the hero exam and King would be known as "the strongest man on earth". This would continue and King would be paid for the deeds that he had not done. Plot Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc King appears at the S-Class Hero Association meeting. During the attack of the Dark Matter Thieves, King is standing on top of the Hero Association's headquarters along with Genos, Child Emperor, Tatsumaki and Superalloy Darkshine after having crawled up from a hole that Saitama made. While Child Emperor considers how to deal with the Dark Matter Thieves' mother ship, Superalloy Darkshine takes the initiative to ask the "S-Class top fighter" for his opinion on the matter. King's engine activates as he simply replies that there's nothing he can do. In response to their questioning looks, he follows up with stating that the target is too far up in the sky for him to attack, and suggests that they should use the opportunity to call Metal Knight instead. Tatsumaki promptly protests by calling King pathetic for not taking initiative against the enemy, who has already laid waste to A-City, but is still heeded as the world's strongest man. Superalloy Darkshine warns Tatsumaki that Mr. King might kill her if she angers him. King Arc During a walk in his home city M-City, he involuntarily encounters Tongue Stretcher and his perverse assault on pedestrian women. Whilst silently deploring his status as a hero, he stands next to the mysterious being as his cover is blown off by the wind, revealing his fearsome malicious stare along with his King Engine. This merely startles Tongue Stretcher at first, but shortly startles him into despair as he is overwhelmed by the menacing aura. A bystander quickly recognizes King's identity and shouts out his name, reminding Tongue Stretcher of who he is up against. The bystanders cheer King on as the monster cowers down on his knees and begs for forgiveness. The surrounding citizens shout various positive and negative remarks at King and the monster, who is supposedly having a seizure from excessive crying, respectively. King is soon crowded by fans who shower him with questions, admiration, love confessions and the likes. Someone asks if he came from sensing a monster, but King says that he was just shopping. Someone else comments on King's face, claiming that he was pissed, but King mildly objects. He picks up his cap to brush it off and declares that he was in a hurry and needed some space. The crowd gets alarmed and fusses about giving King a path and apologizes for being intrusive. King carries on with his business and stops by a TV-game retail store to buy a dating sim called Doki Doki Sisters. Relieved to have finally bought it, King makes his way home while relishing the excitement of having a newly bought game with him. However, it doesn't take long until he hears the screams of another "monster" showing up. Behind him lands a giant robot who introduces itself as G4; a "machine god" created by The Organization. G4 remarks King's status as the world's strongest human and thus that it has come to kill him. Someone recognizes King and shouts out his name. The fleeing pedestrians stop and form a cheering crowd behind him, convinced that everything will be fine now that King is here. Questioning the robots origin, King warns it of his title as the Rank 7 S-Class hero "King; the strongest man on Earth". G4 pays no heed to his rebuttal and swings down a giant sword at King, knocking his hat off and restates that it has come to kill him. The robot follows up by informing King that this is for a battle AI performance test, to which King has no idea what it is talking about. He goes along by saying that he must go to the bathroom first in order to fight at full strength, reasoning that it couldn't get sufficient data if King was holding it in. This convinces G4 and gives King a ten minute bathroom break. However, G4 warns that if he does not come back within that time, ten people will die each minute and that if he runs away, the town will be no more. King enters the bathroom and drops his game on the floor. His breathing quickly accelerates to hyperventilation as he realizes that his name and reputation have no effect on the robot who came to fight him. Hearing of the impending destruction, which, unbeknownst to him is actually Genos facing the robot, King attempts to formulate a plan for a moment but fails to come up with one and runs from the bathroom with his game, silently apologizing to the masses he has abandoned. Returning to his apartment, King starts up his game system to relieve himself of the stress and debates about what name to use. Saitama suggests that he use his hero name and only then does King notices him. Saitama reveals that he entered through the open window, though King notes that he lives on the 22nd floor of his complex. King attempts to frighten him off by taking advantage of his reputation as an S-Class hero, but Saitama is unfazed, merely expressing surprise at the fact that King bought a dating sim. A horrified King tries to cover it up by claiming that he was aiming to buy an action game but mistook the title for one of an action game. Saitama then suggests that they play one involving robot battles instead, believing that King ran away from the robot because he was bored. King reluctantly plays the robot game instead, inwardly fuming about Saitama's intrusive presence and his interruption of his peace. Saitama then asks him about fleeing from G4, noting that Genos is fighting in his place instead, causing King to spit out his juice in shock and his heartbeat to quicken in an attempt to find a suitable answer to Saitama's questions, unaware that Saitama believed that he had found a kindred spirit in him. Shortly after, a Demon level Giant Bird spies Saitama's bald head and lunges right into his apartment, wrecking the area. Saitama, believing that the Giant Bird headed for King instead, suggests that King had no choice but to fight it back. Unwilling to die from Saitama provoking the bird, King shuts his eyes and shouts the truth behind his alleged heroism. Hearing the ensuing conflict, King initially believes that Saitama was eaten by the Giant Bird, but opens his eyes and realizes that Saitama had defeated it. Saitama then realizes that King's alleged fight history and strength were all lies, noting that King had urinated in his pants from the bird's attempted attack. Saitama asks if he is okay, at which point King realizes that Saitama was the hero who saved him in his previous encounters with mysterious beings. A tearful King apologizes for unfairly taking the credit that should have been Saitama's, but Saitama brushes it off, instead asking King whether it was fun pretending to be a hero while being scared, to which King replies that it was not, and whether King would continue or give up hero work, to which King replies that he does not have the guts to decide. Saitama replies that King just has to become stronger and tells King that he might come over to play video games with him and leaves. The Blizzard Group Arc King visits Saitama's place in order to retrieve his portable video game console. Saitama confessed to erasing the data, which King accepted and didn't mind, but noted that the button was broken. Fubuki was surprised with King's entrance, wondering how S-Class heroes are attracted to Saitama. Hero Hunt Arc King is called by the Hero Association to help them protect the Association's sponsors, upon which King replies by saying he's busy defeating a monster, specifically a monster in a video game. Abilities & Powers Despite not being the highest ranked hero of the Hero Association, he is considered to be the most powerful man on Earth, and it is due to this strength that he receives praise and respect from fellow heroes. His strength is so feared that criminals and mysterious beings will surrender before having to fight him. However, this is due to miscommunication and mistaken identity, as King's intimidating appearance and presence near defeated mysterious beings gave the Hero Association the false impression that he was strong. King in reality has never brawled before in his life. However, it should be noted that his hero title does not fail to describe his video game accomplishments to a certain degree, as he is an expert at video games and has conquered some video game tournaments in his youth. Physical Abilities Strong Heartbeats: The "King Engine" is a rumbling sound that others claim to occur when King readies for battle or when he is generally serious, which has a formidable impact on his opponent's psyche. In reality, it is simply the sound of King's heart beating boomingly loud from fear, anxiety or other uneasiness. Because of King's intimidation and reputation it is mistaken for bloodlust. Trivia * King's first lines in the manga was "The Poop exploded!" Chapter 13, page 11 (pg # varies from upload to upload). Although, at that point in the manga he has yet to be introduced, this is just a hidden cameo. * There have been numerous occasions where King's scars have been missing. This is likely due to a drawing error. * In many ways, King is the opposite of Saitama, who does not look intimidating, but is incredibly strong; whereas King appears threatening, but has average human strength and has never brawled in his life before. * King being mistaken as a hero is similar to how Mr. Satan from Dragon Ball Z took the credit of defeating Cell and Majin Buu. Like King, Mr. Satan panics when a powerful being appears and people expect him to fight. He acts tough but in reality is a coward. * King's seiyuu on the upcoming anime is Hiroki Yasumoto, known for the voices of Germany, Genta Takeuchi, Shingo Kinjo, Vlad etc. *ONE has said that while the most popular hero in their world is Sweet Mask, King is rather high up as well.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg External links *Niconico interview with ONE (Japanese) Gallery King anime artwork.png|King anime artwork References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class